Japan
WORK IN PROGRESS ---- The State of Japan (Japanese: 日本国), known more commonly as Japan in the rest of the world, is a sovereign island nation located in East Asia, bordered by the Pacific Ocean and Sea of Japan. It is in close proximity to her neighbors, the Soviet Union, People's Republic of China and Republic of Korea. During the Second World War, Japan was ruled by Emperor Hirohito and fought alongside the Axis Powers. With the U.S. dropping the first atomic weapons on the Japanese cities of Nagasaki and Hiroshima, Japan's role in the war was brought to a close and the war ended. Japan was rebuilt with the help of the United States of America post-war. In 1997, pro-WW2 Japanese officials and supporters took ahold of the government and ousted Emperor Akihito and replaced him with a more corrupt Emperor. This lasted until 2017, when the Republic of Korea commenced Operation Storm-Tiger, also known as the Liberation of Japan of 2017. The Koreans successfully took control of Japan within months, due to the weakened Imperial Japanese Forces being unable to mount a defense. The corrupt Emperor is said to have fled the country while others have said that he committed suicide. Neither have sufficient evidence. Emperor Akihito now rules as Emperor of Japan, and being released from prison and restored to the Chrysanthemum Throne by the advancing ROK Military. With the political, military and domestic aid of the Republic of Korea, Japan has become a de-facto puppet state of Korea. Japan Self-Defense Forces (日本国自衛隊) The Japan Self-Defense Force is the de-facto military of Japan. Formed in the 1950s after the Second World War, the new 1947 Constitution frowned upon an actual military due to Imperial Japan's past aggressive military actions and atrocities. The JSDF is strictly used for defense and defensive military operations only, with offensive action heavily frowned upon by the Emperor. Today, the Japan Self-Defense Force is made up of the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force, the de-facto army. The Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force is the de-facto navy, and the Japan Air Self-Defense Force being the de-facto air force. Each branch is strictly instructed to follow defensive operations doctrine, and to work in conjunction with the Republic of Korea Armed Forces to help defend the island nation of Japan from hostile and aggressive powers. The JSDF maintains and operates thousands of bases spread throughout the Japanese home islands, as well as a few small observation stations on the outer islands. JSDF bases house both Japanese and Korean troops, who often share barracks with each other. This friendship between the Korean and Japanese militaries has sparked some controversy in both Japan and Korea, however it is mostly favored over the previous hostile relations between the two Asian nations. The JSDF fields both Japanese and Korean equipment, the Republic of Korea Armed Forces being a major supplier of arms, equipment and munition. The ROKAF also offers advanced training programs, where JSDF personnel are sent off to Korea to train at Korean military installations to receive more advanced and special training. Currently, the JSDF arsenal is rather outdated - however this plans to change with the new modernization program being led by Korea to help the JSDF become more effective and potent. Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (海上自衛隊) ---- Battleships JDS Murasame.jpeg|JDS Murasame-class battleship (Hull No.120) - TBA Destroyers JDS_Kongō_1.jpeg|JDS Kongō (Kongō-class guided missile destroyer) - TBA JDS_Akizuki-class_guided_missile_destroyer.jpeg|JDS Akizuki-class guided missile destroyer Cruisers JDS_Donryū-class_cruiser.jpeg|JDS Donryū-class cruiser - TBA Submarines JDS_Kokuryū_(SS-501)-class_nuclear-powered_attack_submarine.jpeg|JDS Kokuryū (SS-501)-class nuclear-powered attack submarine - TBA Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (陸上自衛隊) ---- Tanks Type_6_Shibō_Experimental.jpeg|Type 6 Shibō Experimental combat tank - TBA Japan Air Self-Defense Force (航空自衛隊) The Japan Air Self-Defense Force'' is the de-facto Air Force of Japan. It is strictly instructed to carry out defensive operations only, with offensive and aggressive actions being unfavorable according to the 1947 Constitution of Post-War Japan. The JASDF currently maintains and operates a wide variety of aircraft and helicopters, some being Korean designs. The current air superiority fighter of the JASDF, the Mitsubishi ATD-17, is Japan's first all indigenously built air combat fighter. It is on par with many of the world's current fighter aircraft and can hold its own in a dogfight. The ATD-17 is only operated in defensive situations however, offensive strikes and attacks are forbidden by the Japan Air Self-Defense Force. The JASDF operates and maintains hundreds of air bases on the home islands of Japan. They are shared with personnel and vehicles from the Republic of Korea Air Force, who enjoy a large amount of company in Japanese aviation facilities. The JASDF maintains land-based aircraft only, naval aviation has not yet been formed. JASDF aircraft are able to fly across the Sea of Japan to mainland Korea, where they are cleared to land at Korean Air Force bases to re-arm and re-supply. The ROKAF also offers high-level training to JASDF personnel, who are often sent over to Korea to train at ROKAF bases to learn more about aerial combat and to become more efficient in an engagement. Likewise, the ROKAF has been given the authority to use Japanese airfields and bases in return. The close relations between the ROKAF and JASDF are to be considered in the heat of battle, both forces are willing to help and assist each other at any cost - for the defense of Japan and Korea. ---- Fighters ATD-17.jpeg|Mitsubishi ATD-17 (air superiority fighter) - TBA Foreign Relations '''Alliances: The State of Japan, along with the Emperor, strive to retain friendly relations with the people of the world, just as long as they do not threaten the wellbeing of the Japanese and Korean people and society. * Republic of Korea Enemies: If such a nation threatens the Japanese and Korean people, land and society, the Emperor will have no choice but to list them as enemies of the people and will be eradicated with assistance from our Korean brothers in arms. Black indicates that said enemy has been 100% defeated in battle. * False Japan * Kekistani Empire Diplomatic Relations: The Emperor is more than happy enough to extend diplomatic relations to foreign nations in order to maintain decent ties. Diplomatic relations will be declined however, if the Emperor deems that nation a threat. * Republic of Korea * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines *Iron Front Enterprise Trading Pacts: Although hesitant, the State of Japan and the Emperor are willing to share the riches and goods of this mighty nation if the Emperor thinks they are worthy enough. * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines TRADE * Republic of Korea AND DOMESTIC TRADE *Iron Front Enterprise TRADE Army Roster TANKS *Type 6 Shibō Experimential - 50 units Navy Roster DESTROYERS *Kongō-class - 20 units *Akizuki-class - 25 units CRUISERS *Donryū-class - 15 units SUBMARINES *Kokuryū-class - 20 units Air Force Roster FIGHTERS *Mitsubishi ATD-17 - 550 units Category:New/Small Navies Category:Nations/Navies Category:Occupied Nations/Navies